Cumpleaños a la mexicana
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: Era su fiesta de cumpleaños... ¡Entonces porque rayos México era el centro de atención!


**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

México es producto de mi loca mente y solo le pertenece a Rusia.

**Advertencias:** No se las digo o arruino la historia.

**Dedicatoria: **Atodas y todos los que han leído mis historias anteriores y me han dado su apoyo a través de favoritos, follows y sus valiosos reviews que me hacen muy feliz.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Cumpleaños a la mexicana.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Washington, D.C. USA. 4 de julio.**

Era un día especial para el representante de los Estados Unidos de América quien portaba una sonrisa. La fiesta de cumpleaños estaba siendo un éxito. Las mañanitas fueron cantadas a todo pulmón y con entusiasmo por las naciones.

El grito de _"¡Mordida! ¡Mordida! ¡Mordida!" _se escuchaba por todo el jardín.

Alfred dio un vistazo a su alrededor…

Frente a su persona, al otro extremo de la mesa estaba su rival de siempre: Rusia acompañado de los bálticos y sus hermanas.

A su derecha estaba Arthur y Matt… dos naciones de su entera confianza y a los que en sus manos pondría su vida.

A su izquierda su amigo Kiku… su amigo y quien le regalo un nuevo videojuego, no desconfiaría de él.

Los demás invitados se distribuían a lo largo de la ancha mesa.

El grito de _"¡Mordida! ¡Mordida!"_ no ceso, se intensifico…

Estados unidos se acerco al pastel bajo la mirada ansiosa de la mayoría.

Dio un último vistazo comprobando que todos estuvieran en su lugar.

Bajo la mirada hacia el pastel con su nombre grabado en letras doradas.

Sintió algo cerca de su nuca…

Sus labios se acercaron lentamente al pastel…

Una voz le susurro unas palabras que no comprendió…

*PAS* *PAS*

Fue el sonido que hizo al ser lanzado al pastel con fuerza.

Un silencio se instauro en todo el lugar.

Levanto su rostro cubierto de chantilly, fresas, kiwi, durazno y chocolate.

Todos rieron a carcajadas… ¡Alemania, Austria, Suecia y Japón se retorcían de la risa en el suelo!

Y después el sonido de varios flashes…

- Ósea tipo no te preocupes, el chantilly es una excelente mascarilla para el cutis ¡Te quedara perfecto! – Dijo Polonia tratando de animarlo un poco.

No respondió.

Canadá e Inglaterra limpiaban su rostro con servilletas.

Francia junto a España trajeron un segundo pastel.

Lo cortaron en rebanadas y las distribuían a todo el mundo como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Quién había sido? ¡El comunista! ¡Maldito bastardo!... No… no fue el… Rusia estaba en su lugar junto a Toris y sus hermanas.

Y dudaba que tuviera súper velocidad como Flash…

Solo quedaban 4 naciones…

¡Fue el! ¡Fue Corea del Norte! ¡Ese tipo lo odiaba a muerte! ¡Se lo repetía cada vez que lo veía con arma en mano!... No… el no… ¡No lo había invitado!

Entonces… ¡Fue ella! ¡No conforme con patearle su trasero en la guerra ahora lo humillaba frente a todos!... No… ¡Vietnam ni siquiera había aceptado venir!

¡Ese par de alborotadores! ¡Fueron el comunista latino y Venezuela!... ¡Siempre intentan dejarlo mal con los demás!... No… ¡No los invito! Pensó que vendrían a rogarle para que los invitara… ¡No lo hicieron!

¿Quién se atrevió a hacerle eso al Héroe?

Todos amaban al héroe… ¡Nadie se atrevería hacerle eso!...

Entonces recordó las palabras que escucho antes de sentir su cara estrellarse contra la mesa…

_"¡Valiste madre gringo! ¡Valiste madre!"._

Esa voz era de la nación amante del tequila y las fiestas…

La nación que siempre le decía lo que no le parecía a base de insultos.

La única nación que estaba realmente tan loca como para ser pareja del comunista…

Su vecino sureño… ¡México!

Busco con la mirada a su vecino sureño.

¡El muy maldito tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja!

- ¡Hora de la piñata! – Grito Felicks emocionado.

¿Una piñata?... El no encargo ninguna…

_"¡Dale dale no pierdas el tino porque si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino!"_

¿Un regalo?... Tal vez…

_"¡Ya le diste uno!"._

¿De quién?... No lo sabe.

_"¡Ya le diste dos!". _

Escucho como todos se divertían sin el…

_"¡Ya le diste tres y tu tiempo se acabo!"._

¡Él era el festejado! ¡No podían excluirlo así como así!...

- ¡Sigues Chema! – Grito España vendando los ojos del mexicano y dándole unas vueltas.

Joseph… ¡Como se atrevía a apoderarse de SU fiesta!

¡Se lo cobraría caro!... por ahora comería pastel.

- ¡Cuidado Alfred! – Escucho el grito de terror de Iggy.

Volteo hacia su antiguo tutor…

- ¡Ahh! – Su grito sonó como el de una niñita de 5 años al ver en persona al mismísimo Jackson.

México con los ojos vendados y con un amenazador palo se dirigía a él.

- A la derecha ufuu~ – Dijo el ruso con una sonrisita macabra.

- A la izquierda kesesese – Grito Gilbert con un vaso de cerveza. Su sobrino era muy divertido.

La voz no le salía… ¡El pastel se le había atorado en la garganta!

José María seguía las indicaciones de Iván y Gilbert que curiosamente siempre era la misma donde Alfred se encontraba.

Algunas naciones se apiadaron de él e intentaron detener al mexicano.

- ¡Pinche piñata ni creas que te me escapas! – Grito Chema tras Alfred.

Una turba perseguía al mexicano quien a su vez perseguía al estadounidense pensando que era la piñata.

NO podía escapar… México se acercaba más a él…

Vio su heroica vida pasar en un segundo…

Alemania arrastro a México cerca la verdadera piñata.

¡Alabado sea Alemania! ¡Ya no creería que era un chico malo! ¡Le haría un altar!... ok no.

- ¡Dulces! ¡Gracias! Ve~ – Italia agradeció al alemán los dulces que obtuvo para él.

Aun con el rostro consternado fijo su mirada hacia donde todos se encontraban…

Una lluvia de dulces caía sobre José María y a su alrededor todos se peleaban intentando obtener un caramelo…

Vio la piñata… despedazada… sin brazos, sin piernas y con un hoyo en el centro… tenía una chaqueta de aviador con un 59 en la espalda, cabello rubio y lentes… un momento… ¡Porque la jodida piñata se parecía a él!...

Una nota cayó en sus manos…

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Yankee imperialista!"

Un tic apareció en su ceja derecha…

- ¡Que chingón soy! ¡Le di en toda la madre a esa piñata! – Sonrió aventando el palo sin fijarse el lugar y empezando a pelear por los dulces con media cara cubierta.

Se escucho un grito…

Todos voltearon alarmados…

Rodeado de dulces se encontraba Alfred con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto José María quitándose la bufanda de Iván de la cara. – ¡Pinche gringo te pasas de ojete! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre dormir en la fiesta que te preparamos! – Grito al ver a Alfred tirado en el suelo. – ¡Así agradeces nuestro esfuerzo! ¡Eres un malagradecido! – Se alejo de ahí de la mano con Iván a continuar la fiesta.

Canadá sentó a su hermano en una silla.

- ¡Oye Mateo! – El aludido volteo. – ¡Vamos! ¡Ya empezó la hora del baile! – Arrastro al canadiense a la pista de baile.

Y Alfred… bueno no supo ni que lo golpeo.

* * *

Es un regalo para Rusia por su cumpleaños atrasado (Le encanta ver sufrir a Alfred y a mí también XD).

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Las reacciones de México están basadas en mí…

¡Lo admito! ¡Yo avente a mi amigo Dave al pastel!

¡Gracias a dios que su mama saco otro pastel o me hubieran linchado una turba furiosa! XD

También me pongo igual de loca que Chema con las piñatas…

¡Me ando descontando a la mitad de los invitados y a unas cuantas ventanas!

¡Me peleo con los demás por los dulces a muerte!

Una sonrisa o una carcajada que les haya sacado me doy por bien servida.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
